Vision
by Kichuki
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis la mort de l'agent Scott. Olivia va lui rendre visite sur sa tombe.  Dédicace à tous les fans John/Olivia, nous sommes une espèce rare  et à ceux qui trouvent ce couple mignon même s'ils préfèrent un autre couple


C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Cela faisait déjà un an depuis qu'il était mort. Son absence faisait souffrir son ex-partenaire, l'agent Olivia Dunham, mais le temps avait su apaiser cette souffrance, du moins une partie. Elle avait tourné la page maintenant. Ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui parce qu'elle le faisait chaque jour. Mais elle ne pleurait plus en regardant des photos de lui. Au contraire elle souriait en repensant à chaque moment qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Et même si la période qui avait suivi sa mort avait été très dure pour Olivia, elle constata que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, tous ces rendez-vous interdits, ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangés...tout cela valait la peine de devoir subir une souffrance comme elle en avait fait l'expérience.

Olivia se préparait pour aller lui rendre visite. Mais elle ne se contentait pas de se coiffer et de s'habiller comme elle aurait dû le faire. Elle ne voulait pas porter de noir. Non, elle voulait s'habiller comme lorsqu'il lui donnait rendez-vous. Pas un de ces rendez-vous au motel après le travail mais ceux où ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Une fois John l'avait emmené au bord d'un lac. La vue était magnifique. Cette fois-là, John lui avait montré son vrai visage. Le John Scott qui ne portait ni badge ni arme. C'est à partir de ce moment là que le jeu auquel ils jouaient avait prit fin. C'est sûrement pour ça que, lorsqu'elle l'a vu pour la dernière fois dans sa conscience, son esprit avait choisi cet endroit.

Elle savait parfaitement comment s'habiller. Peu de temps avant sa mort, il lui avait offert une robe. Elle s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était jolie, mais Olivia ne l'avait jamais portée. Elle était trop habituée aux pantalons et aux chemisiers sombres alors elle doutait fort qu'une robe blanche lui aille si bien que ça. En tout cas, il ne s'était pas trompé sur la taille. C'était une bonne chose, mais cela ne la surprenait pas beaucoup. Ils avaient été ensemble un long moment et il connaissait son corps par cœur. Olivia ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée là. Elle enfila la robe puis se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. C'était bizarre pour Olivia de se voir comme ça. Mais même en se voyant elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui aille. Cependant c'était un cadeau de lui.

Ensuite elle se maquilla. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose de peu fréquent. Et cette fois, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait lui plaire. Olivia se remémora le moment où sa petite sœur âgé de 15 ans à l'époque l'avait maquillé. Première et dernière tentative. Mais elles s'étaient bien amusées quand même. Alors elle ferait pareil.

Enfin, elle était prête. Olivia était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais mis autant de temps devant une glace. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit un coffret qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Dans ce coffret il y avait toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrite depuis sa mort. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais ça lui avait énormément aidé à surmonter l'épreuve de sa mort. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait car de toute façon elle les avait mises dans des enveloppes; elle ne pouvait plus les lire. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était la petite boîte noire qu'il y avait à côté de ces lettres. Encore un cadeau de John, mais celui-ci était d'une plus grande importance. Il symbolisait une promesse, un engagement. Certes, cet engagement n'eut jamais lieu. Enfin pas réellement, mais cela représentait beaucoup pour Olivia. Et puis la bague était magnifique. Étrangement, elle allait très bien avec sa robe. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir la porter tous les jours.

Voilà. Elle pouvait partir. Il était difficile pour Olivia de penser qu'il y avait un an jour pour jour elle avait vu son monde s'écrouler. Aujourd'hui elle avait accepté la réalité. Et elle était impatiente de le "revoir" parce qu'elle avait l'impression de le sentir à ses côtés quand elle était là-bas. C'était le seul endroit où elle lui parlait ouvertement. Elle se sentait stupide lorsqu'elle le faisait autre part. Il était là-bas maintenant. Et pour toujours.

Elle était enfin devant lui. Elle avait attendu que la mère de John s'en aille et elle avait presque mis 2 heures! Mais Olivia ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Olivia se retourna pour lui faire face. C'était lui. C'était impossible, pourtant il était bien là devant elle et qu'il soit réelle ou non ne changeait rien.

-John...

-Je sais Liv. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. Et avant que tu pose la question, non je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Dans moins d'une seconde ses mains atteindront sont visage mais ce laps de temps lui parut interminable. Elle avait oublié les frissons qui la parcouraient à chaque fois qu'il y avait le moindre contact entre leur peau, elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait de se perdre dans ses yeux et elle avait oublié le goût de ses lèvres. Mais il venait en quelques secondes de lui rendre la mémoire.

-J'avais abandonné tout espoir de te voir la porter un jour tu sais?

-Je me suis dit qu'il était temps. Tiens je t'ai apporté ça. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir parce que tu ne m'as jamais dis quelle fleur tu préférais. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre celle que moi je préfère.

-Si c'est celle là que tu préfère alors moi aussi.

-J'aimerais que tu reste avec moi. dit Olivia doucement.

-Je doute que ce soit possible.

John s'assit sur l'herbe verte du cimetière et tendit un bras vers elle pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Olivia s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Toi aussi tu n'es pas habillé n'importe comment. C'est le costume que tu portais la première fois qu'on s'est donné rendez-vous au motel.

-Ah bon? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-On avait passé une sacrée journée cette fois là.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Et la nuit avait été encore meilleure.

-Oh que oui! Mais ce n'était pas ma préférée.

-Je suis curieuse de savoir laquelle de toutes ces nuits vous avez préférez M. Scott.

-Tu te souviens du premier soir où tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais? J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'on couchait ensemble parce que tout était différent.

Encore une fois ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de John. Avant qu'elle n'ait pût s'en rendre compte, une larme avait déjà glissé le long de sa joue. Ses paroles venaient de la toucher. Il l'essuya avec son pouce et sourit.

-Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu pleurer. J'ai même commencé à me demander si ma mort ne t'affligeait pas tant que ça finalement.

-Idiot! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. John... s'il te plaît... reviens

-Je ne peux pas Liv. Et puis jusqu'ici, tu as été très forte, tu l'as prouvé à tout le monde et à moi le premier.

-Oui mais maintenant que tu es là ce n'est plus pareil. Quand tu vas repartir ce sera pareil qu'au début, rien n'aura changé. A la seconde où tu me laisseras, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

-Calme-toi Olivia.

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? Tu pense vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ça?

-Mais je veux être avec toi!

-Moi aussi, mais si cela signifie que tu dois mourir aussi alors je préfère rester sans toi.

Olivia sursauta.

-Ce n'ai pas trop tôt. Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de te réveiller.

-John?

-Quoi tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non, j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve.

-Laisse moi deviner, je n'étais pas dedans et ça t'a traumatisé.

-Plus ou moins.

Olivia se leva et enroula ses bras autour du torse de John. Ses mains sentaient les pulsions de son cœur. Il se retourna.

-Ça va? Tu es bizarre?

-Non ça va je t'assure.

-Moi je te dis que non. C'est à cause de ton rêve?

-Eh bien... tu avais été tué lors d'une enquête et j'ai eu un aperçue de ma vie sans toi.

-Sauf que je suis bien vivant.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais rien faire de stupide.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Ce serait gâcher la chance que j'ai de t'avoir.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Charlie a appelé. Il y a un eu un incident dans un aéroport. Vol 627 si je me souviens bien.

Oui John Scott était vivant, mais pour combien de temps encore?


End file.
